


In the Dark of Night

by Tonks1108



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks1108/pseuds/Tonks1108
Summary: Some of the aftermath of Dolls' sacrifice





	In the Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that this short scene is something that you guys like. Dolls' death definitely hurt, many of us connected with him, whether it be as a POC, a stoic protector, or a lovable rock of a human. RIP dragonman.

By the time she pulled up to the homestead, the curtains were drawn and the house was dark. Nicole parked her cruiser between Waverly’s jeep and where Wynonna’s truck would have rested if it weren’t for the accident.

Finding the overturned truck felt like ages ago, Nicole thought, as she turned the car off and took a deep breath. 

She closed her eyes, thinking of all she had done today, and the list of things she had to work through tomorrow. The loss of Dolls sitting on her chest like a ton of bricks, the pressure hurt worse than her ribs from hitting the rock face. 

Nicole sighed again, finally gaining the energy to step into the cold night. Walking up the stairs, she made her way to the front door, silently pushing her key into the lock.

Shedding her work coat and boots, she made her way into the kitchen. Glasses strewn along the counter, and empty whiskey bottles settled on the tabletop, she had already known that this was the scene she would walk into. 

She poured herself a glass, letting the guilt of her survival and the responsibility of taking care of this family slip away with the burn of whiskey down her throat. Tears stung her eyes, thinking of the loneliness of losing the one person who new of her connection to Bulshar. 

Nicole shook her head, clearing away the ugly thoughts, only wanting to crawl into bed with Waverly and forget for a while. 

Forget about almost losing the love of her life. Forget about almost falling off a cliff. Forget about Dolls’ sacrifice. Forget about these horrid memories. 

She slowly made her way to Wynonna’s room, hoping that when she checked in on her she would be thankfully asleep. 

Cracking the door open, she found Waverly in her sister’s room, Wynonna wrapped around her in bed, sleeping fitfully.

Waverly’s eyes met hers, “Hi baby,” she silently mouths. It reminds her that Waverly nearly lost her voice today, how she was so close to never hearing her again. 

How they’ll never hear Dolls’ voice again.

Tears come to Nicole’s eyes as she lifts her hand, “Hey cutie,” she whispers back.

They continue to look at each other, both checking over the other. Thinking of the day, the what ifs, and they should haves. 

“I love you,” they both whisper to each other.   
Nicole smirks, her dimples popping, for what feels like the first time in ages. Waverly’s eyes sparkle in the light coming through the curtains.

Wynonna’s voice startles them both, “Haught, would you just get in the bed already?” 

She laughs quietly at her friend, “Sure, Wynonna. But you’re gonna have to share our girl.”

Wynonna opens one eye, “Whatever, bonus blanket.”

Nicole takes off her PSD button up; her arms quickly cover in goose bumps, her undershirt not enough to keep her warm. 

Waverly quickly lifts up the 3 blankets that shelter her and Wynonna, and Nicole burrows in, wrapping her arms around Waverly.

“Listen Haughtstuff, if I so much as feel your feet on mine, you’re out,” Wynonna proclaims.

“Whatever you say, Earp.” Nicole replies. 

She kisses Waverly’s temple, already feeling her girlfriend settling to sleep. Wynonna remains awake across from her, eyes staring off into the darkness of the bedroom.

“Wy,” Nicole whispers, Wynonna’s eyes meeting hers, “thank you. For saving me…even though I didn’t want you to.”

The room is silent, blue eyes searching brown, “I couldn’t let you do that Nicole, I couldn’t let you go.”

“I’m sorry that it was him, and not me,” Nicole whispers, her guilt heavy in the room.

“I made my choice, and Dolls made his,” Wynonna states, her anger silent but noticeable, “I just wish I had known, wish I had more time. Wish I had said a lot of things.”

“I know, Wynonna,” Nicole states, her hand reaching across Waverly, gently touching Wynonna’s, afraid that she’ll spook. 

Wynonna’s hand grips Nicole’s wrist, “I miss him already,” she says so quietly that Nicole barely hears her. 

“Me too,” Nicole replies, squeezing Wynonna’s arm in return. Their eyes meet, and tear-filled eyes finally close.

The last thing that Nicole hears before she lets sleep over take her, is a broken sigh and Wynonna whispering, “I’m glad you’re here, Haught.”


End file.
